La vie de Peter Pettigrew
by Florelle15
Summary: Voilà, c'est la vie d'un rat... 1er chapitre. Je sais, je rends Peter assez gentil, mais bon il est pas encore mangemort, et puis... vous verrez! ;-)


Voilà, c'est une fic que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis quelques temps. Reviewez svp ! Au fait vous n'aurez pas la suite avant la rentrée (je pars longtemps en vacances !!!) Voilà j'espère que vous aimerez !!!!! Je mettrai la suite de la Partie 1 sur la même page au fur et à mesure...

> ****
> 
> **Première année. Partie1**

****  
  
1 : Poudlard Express   
  
Comment est-ce qu'on va à la voie 9 ¾ ? Ah la la, je vais devoir demander à papa. La haine. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien fait pour avoir un père comme ça !!! 

« Peter ! »  
« Quoi ? »

C'est pas possible, je le déteste, et pourtant, à chaque fois que je le regarde ou que je lui parle, il m'intimide.  
  
« Allez, avance !! »  
« Mais, il... il... y a un mur... »  
« Je sais, je ne suis pas aveugle ! Avance, je te dis ! »  
  
Peter, sous le regard de son père, avança en tremblant.  
  
« Allez, plus vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

Alors Peter commença à courir. Il se prépara au choc. De toute façon, s'il n'y allait pas, il allait se faire traiter de bon à rien, de trouillard, de lâche, comme d'habitude. S'il y allait aussi, il allait se faire traiter, mais la lueur dans le regard de son père ne lui laissait pas le choix. Peter ferma les yeux. 3... 2... 1...

Rien. Rien du tout. Peter ouvrit alors les yeux. Il manqua de tomber lorsqu'il vit la locomotive d'un rouge éclatant devant lui.  
  
« C'était si difficile que ça ? Tu es trop peureux ! Avoir peur de passer la barrière de King Cross, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un fils pareil ? Allez rentre dans le train ! Tu attends quoi, qu'il démarre ? Je ne veux pas te supporter une année de plus, moi ! Vas-t'en ! Ah oui, je te préviens, si tu raconte quoi que se soit sur moi à qui que se soit dans tout Poudlard, tu auras affaire à moi ! Et je le saurai, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »  
  
Peter frissonna. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait d'avaler un gros cube de glace.  
  
« Compris ? Tu pourrais au moins répondre quand je te parle ! »  
« Oui, p-papa. »

Peter prit alors sa valise et monta dans le train. Il chercha un compartiment libre. Il n'y en avait aucun. Il rentra alors dans le premier compartiment qu'il y avait devant lui.

« Bonjour. »  
"Salut, tu veux venir t'asseoir je parie, non ? » demanda un garçon avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux marrons.  
« Euh... Ouais, merci. »  
« Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Rogue, Severus Rogue. » demanda un autre jeune sorcier, avec des cheveux noirs graisseux et des yeux noirs à donner froid dans le dos.  
« Euh moi, Peter Pettigrew »  
« Moi c'est Lucius Malefoy » répondit un garçon aux cheveux blonds presque blancs et aux yeux bleus.  
« Voici Nott » reprit-il, en montrant un brun aux yeux bleus.  
« Avery » Le premier garçon qui avait parlé fut désigné.  
« Crabbe » Le garçon désigné était énorme. Autant que son voisin, qui fut désigné comme Goyle.  
« Tu es un sang-pur ? » enchaîna le garçon aux cheveux gras.  
« Euh... »  
« Tes parents sont sorciers ? » demanda Malefoy comme s'il parlait à un enfant de deux ans.  
« Oui... » répondit Peter. 

Puis la porte s'ouvrit. Deux filles et un garçon entrèrent. Le garçon observait les personnes du compartiment, tandis que les filles emblaient absorbées par quelque chose dans le couloir.  
  
« Bonjour à vous. Ces demoiselles cherchent un compartiment libre, vous avez des places ? »  
« Eh ! Mais tu serai pas Antonin Dolohov ? » demanda Avery.  
« Bien vu ! Mais vous avez des places ou pas ?»  
« Une » répondit Rogue.

Soudain, les deux filles se tournèrent. L'une avait une peau blanche qui faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux bleus tandis que de son chignon sortait une mèche bonde. L'autre fille avait des cheveux noirs qui encadraient son visage à l'allure fière et noble, percé par des yeux marron bordés de longs cils noirs. 

« Mais non, deux, mon cher Severus ! »  
  
Et Malefoy poussa légèrement Peter, pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas sa place là. Peter se leva doucement et la blonde s'assit près de Malefoy.  
  
« Sans rancune Pettigrew ? Tu comprends, c'est pour une belle dame... » dit Lucius en désignant Narcissa.  
  
Celle-ci rougit alors, et Peter marmonna un vague « euh... non » et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais avant que Peter s'en aille, Rogue avait demandé aux filles comment elle s'appelait alors Peter resta. Simple curiosité.  
  
« Je suis Narcissa Black, et voici ma sœur, Bellatrix. » avait répondu la blonde.

Peter était habitué à se faire rejeter. Il avait été à l'école moldue jusqu'à maintenant. Ce n'était pas ça qui avait peiné Peter. C'était juste les mots de Severus, et de Lucius. « Tes parents ». Ces deux mots qu'il ne connaissait pas. Peter essaya de garder ses yeux secs en pensant à sa mère. Elle... Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça. Il fallait oublier. Peter essaya de se calmer et rentra dans un autre compartiment. Avec un peu de chance, il ne se ferait pas rejeter aussi rapidement, il pourrait rester quelques minutes.

Il y avait 3 garçons, et deux filles.

« Salut ! Tu cherches une place ? » demanda un garçon avec des cheveux noirs.  
« Je peux m'asseoir ? » répondit Peter.  
« Ouais bien sûr » répondit un autre garçon avec des lunettes et des cheveux noirs aussi mais en bataille.  
« Merci »  
« Ah au fait ! Je m'appelle James Potter »  
« Moi, c'est Peter Pettigrew. »  
« Sirius Black »  
« Tu es de la famille de Narcissa et Bellatrix ? »  
« Euh ouais, si on veut » répondit le garçon avec une grimace.  
  
Peter savait ce que c'était que de ne pas apprécier sa famille. Il décida de ne pas continuer le sujet. 

« Je m'appelle Lothar Kurtin » déclara un garçon aux cheveux blonds. Il semblait absorbé par sa lecture mais suivait quand même la conversation apparemment.  
« Moi c'est Faïra Nass et elle c'est Irina Bones »  
« Eh ! »

Apparemment, Irina n'aimait pas qu'on lui coupe la parole pour la présenter. Elle avait des cheveux blonds bouclés et des yeux noisette rieurs, tandis que Sofia avait des cheveux noirs et raides qui accompagnaient très bien ses yeux marron foncé et sa peau matte.

Peter n'aimait pas son physique. Il était plutôt petit et rondouillard, ce qui lui attirait la plus part du temps des sarcasmes. Ses cheveux étaient châtains mais n'avaient aucun éclat. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron le plus banal qu'il soit, sans lueur, sans autre couleur. S'il y avait deux mots pour le désigner il aurait choisi « mortellement banal ».

James et Sirius parlaient à présent de Quidditch.  
  
« Moi j'aimerais bien être ... attrapeur ... ou poursuiveur » déclara James.  
« Ah t'as tort, c'est mieux d'être batteur ! Comme ça au moins tu peux envoyer le cognard à quelqu'un que tu détestes... Disons... un Serpentard ? »  
  
Et ils se mirent tous deux à éclater de rire. Peter, quant à lui, se demandait ce que voulais dire Serpentard. Mais, avant qu'il ait pu poser la question Faïra demanda :  
  
« Vous pensez aller dans quelle maison ? »  
« J'espère bien Gryffondor ! » déclara James.  
« Ouais, moi aussi, j'aimerais bien... » répondit Sirius mais il avait quelque chose de... triste ? ... sur le visage.  
« Et toi Irina ? »  
« Oh ! J'avais que j'en sais rien du tout ! Pas Serpentard j'espère ! Mon père est moldu... »  
« Moi non, plus j'en sais rien... Lothar ? »  
« Poufsouffle peut-être... ou Serdaigle. Et toi Peter ? »

Peter avala difficilement, il avait espéré qu'on l'aurait oublié.  
  
« Euh... je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Ca y est, il avait réussi à le dire. Il s'était attendu à des rires, mais tout le monde se pressa de lui expliquer la répartition des élèves dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard et les qualités qu'il fallait pour entrer dans les maisons. Peter, voyant que les autres attendaient toujours sa réponse, il déclara:  
  
« Alors l ! J'en sais rien du tout ! J'espère déjà que je serai admis dans une maison alors... ! »  
  
Et tout le compartiment éclata de rie. Peter ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce qu'il avait dit, mais il était fier. D'habitude, on le méprisait, ou on l'insultait. Là, on s'intéressait à lui, comme à un... copain. Il n'avait jamais eu de copains avant. Ca lui faisait bizarre...

« Peter ? Ca va pas ? »  
« Si. Si ça va ! Ca va même très bien ! »

> Et le train ralentit.

« Les premières années par ici s'il vous plaît ! Les premières années ! »  
  
Peter faillit tomber en voyant ce qui l'attendait....  
  
_Un géant !_ Et Peter sentit soudain de la pierre sous son dos. Puis sa tête heurta quelque chose.  
  
Rien.  
  
Plus rien. 


End file.
